I Wish For A White Christmas
by CelestialFireKey
Summary: Christmas was coming and Lucy only wanted a white Christmas, will she get what she want?


**I wish for a White Christmas**

**It was almost Christmas in Magnolia and everyone was excited, everyone in town was getting ready putting up Christmas lights and a giant Christmas tree in the centre of the town. They just couldn't wait for Christmas!**

**In Fairy Tail Mira was very excited. Mira put decorations around the guild and even put a tiny Christmas tree next to the bar. She wore a red dress and a Santa hat to celebrate the occasion. Everyone else in the guild was excited too. They were partying and drinking waiting for Christmas to come. It was all merry in Fairy Tail.**

…

**Our story begins with Lucy in her bedroom…**

"**Dear Santa, all I wish for is a White Christmas…" Lucy said while writing it down on a piece of paper. She put the piece of paper in an envelope, kissed it, then wrote 'To Santa' on it and left it on her desk. Then she went to bed.**

***THE NEXT DAY***

"**Just 2 more days until Christmas…"Lucy stretched her arms and got out of bed to get changed.**

***AT THE GUILD***

**Lucy walked into the guild. She was dressed up in a red dress and a holly hair tie in her hair to hold up her little ponytail on the side. She made her way through the guild to sit in the bar where Mirajane was.**

"**Hey Mira!" Lucy said with a big grin.**

"**Hey Lucy, why are you so happy?" **

"**Because I can't wait until Christmas." **

"**I can't wait as well. I think I overdid it with the decorations…" Mira giggled looking around the guild. **

"**No it's fine! The guild looks great!" Lucy smiled.**

"**Awww thanks Lucy!" Mira smiled. Lucy smiled back.**

"**LUCYYYYY!" a familiar voice said.**

**Lucy turned around to find Natsu running to her.**

"**KYAA!" Lucy closed her eyes.**

**She reopened her eyes and saw Natsu in front of her. She exhaled.**

"**What do you want Natsu?" Lucy asked looking angry.**

"**Well….I was wondering if I could…..ask you out…." Natsu scratched his head while blushing.**

**Lucy blushed. She was frozen solid.**

"**I-….." Lucy fainted…..**

"**Awwww pooor Natsuuuuuu!" Mira said while biting a handkerchief.**

"**And I thought she was gonna say yes…." Mira cried.**

"**You were this close….THIS CLOSE! Mira screamed at Natsu.**

"**Um…Mira…? What should I do with Lucy?" Natsu asked.**

"**Take her home…" Mira giggled.**

"**Oh Natsu!" Mira quickly said.**

"**What?"**

"**What made you have the guts to ask her that?"**

"**Well…Gray is with Mari (read Crazy Love if you don't know who Mari is!)….and Erza is with Jellal…so I haven't had anyone to fight with…and…" Natsu stopped.**

"**And?"**

"**I think I like Lucy…" Natsu looked on the ground.**

"**I see…"**

"**Well Natsu, all I wish for you is good luck!" Mira winked.**

"**Thanks Mira, see ya!"**

"**Bye Natsu!"**

"**Geez…maybe I'll ask her again when she wakes up…" Natsu thought while carrying Lucy. The whole guild was staring at both of them until they were out of the guild.**

***AT LUCY'S HOUSE***

"**Okay there we go." Natsu put Lucy on her bed and put the blanket on her.**

"**Well I should be going…" Natsu said walking away when he spotted something on her desk.**

**Natsu moved closer and saw a letter saying 'To Santa' on it.**

**Natsu had the urge to open it so he did. Inside he saw Lucy's handwriting saying:**

**Dear Santa,**

**All I wish for is a White Christmas**

**-Lucy**

**Natsu smiled. He wondered if Lucy ever saw snow before on Christmas. He thought about it for a while then left Lucy's house.**

***THE NEXT DAY***

**~yawn~**

**Lucy looked around her room.**

"**How did I get here?" she thought.**

**She tried to think back…..**

***FLASHBACK***

"**LUCYYYYY!" a familiar voice said.**

**Lucy turned around to find Natsu running to her.**

"**KYAA!" Lucy closed her eyes.**

**She reopened her eyes and saw Natsu in front of her. She exhaled.**

"**What do you want Natsu?" Lucy asked looking angry.**

"**Well….I was wondering if I could…..ask you out…." Natsu scratched his head while blushing.**

**Lucy blushed. She was frozen solid.**

"**I-….." Lucy fainted…..**

***FLASHBACK END***

"**I see…so Natsu…I guess he wants an answer…" Lucy closed her eyes…**

"**Natsu…"**

"**What?" someone said.**

"**HUH!?" Lucy quickly opened her eyes and saw Natsu in front of her.**

"**N-NATSU!" Lucy blushed.**

"**Yeah? Did you say my name?"**

"**Um yeah…I MEAN NO…NO! That's it NO!" Lucy stuttered flicking her hands everywhere and fell off her bed.**

"**Woah you okay?" Natsu looked concerned.**

"**I'm fine…Just fine…" Lucy quickly stood up clearing her voice.**

"**Okay…if you say so…"**

"**So…why are you here?" Lucy asked.**

"**Well…tomorrow is Christmas and I…want you to meet me at the south gate park tree in Magnolia okay?"**

"**Um…okay..." **

"**Good…see you at the guild!" Natsu jumped off the window.**

"**Ahh…" Lucy sighed.**

"**Wait…did he ask me out?" Lucy thought.**

"**Tomorrow is Christmas….meet me at the south gate park tree…OMG HE ASKED ME OUT!" Lucy burned up and fainted in the bathroom.**

***AT THE GUILD***

**Lucy walked in, she was wearing the same costume as yesterday. She then headed for the bar to talk to Mira.**

"**Mira…what happened last night and how did I end up in my bed?"**

"**Yesterday…well…uh…no…Lucy, I think you should ask Natsu." Mira giggled.**

"**Why him out of all people!"**

"**Because he knows what happened." Mira tried not to laugh.**

"**Fine…" Lucy stood up and walked to Natsu.**

"**Natsu, we need to talk…" Lucy grabbed Natsu's scarf and dragged him outside.**

"**Lucy!" Natsu looked at Lucy's serious eyes.**

***OUTSIDE***

"**Natsu, I want to ask you…what happened yesterday?"**

"**Oh yesterday…well…I ran up to you…asked you out and you fainted so Mira asked me to carry you into your house so I did. That's it…"**

"**C-carry…." Lucy blushed.**

"**Natsu? About tomorrow…" Lucy bit her lip blushing.**

"**What about it?"**

"**I got to decline…I can't have a relationship with one of my best friends…but…the urge…I feel like…I want to…say yes…" Lucy thought.**

"**I-…" Lucy couldn't say anything.**

"**Go on?" Natsu crossed his arms.**

"**What time?" Lucy asked. Her eyes widened with shock why did she say that! **

"**Time? Um…I guess…8:30pm okay?"**

"**I got to say no this time…" Lucy thought.**

"**N-O-okay…" Lucy finally said and Natsu left. Lucy fell to the floor. **

"**Why did I say yes…"**

"**My heart is beating really fast…why is it always like this…and my cheeks are red…I stutter when I talk to him…why does this happen now! It never happens when I'm with other boys in the guild, only Natsu…"**

"**Could it be that I….I like Natsu?" Lucy stood up and headed home.**

**She went into her room and sat on her desk, got a piece of paper and a pen and started writing:**

**Dear Mum,**

**I don't get it…why does my heart beat fast, my cheeks turn red and I stutter when I talk to Natsu…I made a hypothesis that I might like him but that's highly unlikely because he's…different…but…he's a great friend mum as I told you before he did save me many times…and he made me join the greatest guild in the whole world! Nice talking to you mum…**

**-Lucy**

**Lucy sighed. Put the letter in an envelope and put them in the box where all her other letters were. Then she headed for bed.**

"**Christmas…" she thought in her sleep. **

***NEXT DAY***

"**It's Christmas!" Lucy ran outside but no snow…**

"**Awww…no snow…" Lucy frowned.**

**Lucy arrived at the guild and everyone was celebrating. **

"**MERRY CHRISTMAS!" the whole guild said.**

**Lucy smiled and joined in. After partying so much Lucy forgot what the time was. She checked the guild's clock.**

"**8:00!" Lucy screamed and ran out of the guild in a flash leaving guild members confused. **

***AT LUCY'S HOUSE***

"**Oh god it's almost time!" Lucy quickly got changed and ran to the south gate park tree. She saw a figure and assumed it was Natsu so she ran over to him.**

"**Natsu!" Lucy called out. She stopped running and panted.**

"**Hi Luce, so you made it!" Natsu smiled.**

"**Um so…what did you want?" Lucy asked catching her breath.**

"**Well…I wanted to…give you something…" Natsu held out a little package.**

**Lucy opened it and inside was a ring. Lucy's eyes widened open. She looked at Natsu bending on one knee.**

"**Will you marry me?" **

"**Y-Yes!" Lucy smiled crying happy tears. She ran into Natsu's arms and cried on his chest.**

**Then something fell on her nose. She looked up and saw snow falling down Magnolia. **

"**S-snow…" Lucy stared up into the sky. Natsu and Lucy sat down and watched the snow fall down. Lucy leaned on Natsu and said these words…**

"**Merry Christmas…"**


End file.
